Silver Chains
by WickedRegal
Summary: Tragedy has struck Storybrooke, leaving a grieving town in it's wake. One year later, and Regina finds herself face to face with a ghost of her past. How is this possible and who could possibly be behind this? Takes place during and after S3 and will continue with S4.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello readers. Though I am not new to FanFiction, this is my first time writing a fic! I thank you for taking the time to look at a new writer and I hope I don't disappoint. I am open to any criticism or suggestions. Obviously, I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's characters. Otherwise, I'd have someone give Regina a hug once in awhile. Anyway, happy reading!

* * *

"Mom!"

The sound of teenage feet thunder above the lower floor of the mayoral mansion, echoing in the large and lonely house.

"Mom!"

Those same feet thunder down the stairs in the main entrance and progress into a rapid crescendo as they near the kitchen. The owner of those feet enter the kitchen to find his mother gazing out the window, lost in her own thoughts with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Mom?" Henry questions his mother as he takes in her unfocused gaze. Regina suddenly shakes herself and looks at her growing son. "Sorry, dear...I was just thinking."

"I know, Mom," starts Henry. He looks at the former queen with understanding and grief. "I know. It's been a year" Henry's eyes fill with tears. Regina shakes herself out of her clouded mind to fully take in her son. She pulls him into an embrace, taking note at how much he had grown in the past year.

"Oh sweetie, I know...I know." She held him close to her, reflecting on the past year and how hard it had been for him and, well, if she were honest with herself, she too had difficulty coming to terms with what had happened. Henry had already come to deal with and face more than most adults had. Henry had also gotten taller over the past year and would soon over-pass her in height. It seemed he took after his blonde mother in height...

Emma...

A muffled "Mom?" was uttered from the boy in former queen's arms which pulled Regina from her reverie to realize that she had held him for a good ten minutes. She let Henry go and moved to rest her hand upon his shoulders. "Yes, Henry?"

Henry looked at the floor and then back to his mother's eyes. "They're holding the memorial service today, in an hour in fact. Grandpa's supposed to get me in few minutes. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

"Henry..." came the hesitant reply. "I'm not sure that would be best." In actuality, Regina knew it would be a horrible idea if she were to go considering that the town of Storybrooke was insistent on demanding her blood. "No one wants me there anyway, besides you. They still blame me for..." She didn't finish her sentence but Henry got the message; his mother still blamed herself for what had happened.

Henry knew she wasn't at fault and said as such. "But that's not fair to you! It wasn't your fault!"

Regina looked at him tenderly, still in awe of his unwavering faith in her, even after everything that had happened. Though he lost faith in her before and in that rough period after the curse broke, ever since coming back from Neverland, Henry unquestioningly believed the former queen with all his heart, knowing that she would do anything for him. She still couldn't believe that he choose her over the rest of the town.

"Henry, not everyone was there. I told you that I would never lie to you again and you believed me when I said that I didn't do it. However, it was because of me that it happened which does make the fault mine. I'll have to live with that guilt for the rest of my life." With these words, Regina attempted to put her mayoral mask in place, but Henry saw right through it; his mom was hurting. Sure enough, Regina's expressive eyes gave her away. The dark brown eyes of the former queen were filled with unshed tears, hurt and grief clear in the swirling depths of her gaze. Absent-mindedly, Regina's hand left his shoulder and moved to touch the chain around her neck, the pendant always hidden under his mother's shirt, away from prying eyes. Henry thought he caught a glimpse of it a year ago when his mother started wearing it and thought he saw a flash of silver and something that looked like a wing.

Henry then mirrored his mother's actions from earlier and grasped her shoulders and stared straight into her eyes. "Mom," he began. "I love you and don't you ever forget that. No one is going to hurt you. Grandma and Grandpa believe in you and no one would dare harm you if they don't want them too." He said this with such conviction that Regina couldn't help but smile in spite of herself. Henry was most definitely of Charming blood with his undying faith that good will always prevail. But Regina knew the people of her town and was certain that if she ever left her mansion, she would be dead, no matter what Charming and Snow said.

"Oh Henry, it doesn't matter. Why do you think I have barely left the house? But that's not important now. I have something for you to take with you." With a wave of her hand, the former queen conjured a small bouquet of variegated tulips. They were white and black streaks throughout them. The tips of the tulips were flecked with silver. Henry had never seen flowers like these anywhere. Anywhere, that is, except...

"Wait, aren't these the ones that..." A sudden knock on the front door interrupted him. Charming had arrived to pick up Henry. Regina handed the flowers to Henry and gently pushed him out of the kitchen and towards the front door. Henry continued forward and went to put his shoes and jacket on while Regina stayed behind at the bottom of the stairs. Henry had just reached for the door handle when he took on last glance at his mother.

"You miss her too, don't you." It wasn't a question but a statement, quiet and without judgement. Regina just stood at the bottom step of the stairs, her eyes closed and her fingers resting on the silver chain. Henry turned back to the door, understanding that his mother wouldn't answer and realizing that she probably wouldn't. However, just as he turned the handle of the door, he heard her answer.

"Yes."

* * *

Later, Regina found herself in her study on her couch, her fourth glass of cider sitting untouched on the coffee table. She was lying on the couch in front of the fire, curled up in a ball. It was late as the sun had already set, but how late, Regina did not know. The only sign that time had passed was the dying embers of the fire that Regina had lit hours before. The room was quite dark, the only other source of light coming from the kitchen down the hall that Regina had uncharacteristically forgotten to turn of. That, or she really didn't care. She could have shut if off with a flick of her wrist just as she could have reignited the fire with another flick of her wrist, but the former queen was not inclined to do so. In fact, she was not inclined to do anything at all. Henry would be spending the night at his grandparents house that evening and that left Regina on her own to stew in her own dark thoughts. With Henry there, at least she was distracted from her own dark mind, soothing his own grief and offering him comfort. But now, on her own, Regina's control was slipping from her grasp.

These dark thoughts about her past haunted her night after night with reoccurring nightmares. She had dealt with them before and usually pushed them aside as she began her day. She had been going to see Archie as well, and he had proved to be helpful in dealing with the demons of her past. However, it was the demons of the recent past that haunted her the most and, since she had been primarily secluded in her house, she had no help. It was those thoughts that plagued her now. The only comfort Regina could find was in the silver chain around her neck. She was grasping it now and she lay on the couch she started to fall into an uneasy sleep. Just as she started to drift off, there came a loud knocking from her front door.

Regina bolted upright at the sound, a fireball ready in her hand. Henry was not due to be home until tomorrow, and his grandparents would've called had there been a change in plans. The former queen realized that it must be one of the towns bolder citizens, coming to exact their revenge on her. _Well,_ she thought to herself._ If they want and Evil Queen, then that's exactly who they'll get._

She moved from her study to the front door where the knocking had ceased for a few second before it started up again, more incessant this time. The former queen moved to the door and abruptly opened it, fireball at the ready and aimed at the poor unfortunate soul who dared to challenge the Evil Queen. However, the sight that greeted the former queen was not one she expected. No, instead of an angry citizen at her door, the former queen was greeted by a very familiar figure of too tight jeans, boots, long blonde hair, emerald eyes, and a red leather jacket that Regina found she missed seeing.

"This is impossible." The former queen's face was a mixture of emotions. Grief, hope, and disbelief fluttered across her normally stoic visage. For, standing on her front porch was the supposedly dead former Sheriff.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **My sincerest apologies for this ridiculous wait. My life had been really screwed up as of late with my new job, dropping out of college, getting read admitted to another school, figuring out what I want to do with my life...among other things. I also may have been recovering over that season finale; it definitely made me rethink where I was going with this. But that is no excuse. Thank you, all of you that have followed, favorited, reviewed, and read the story so far. I was so happy with the response I got, even though it was my first story!

_I own nothing of Once Upon a Time or its characters. If I did, that finale would have gone differently, at least in how they handled Marion..._

* * *

_One year ago..._

"Regina! No, please, Regina! Wait!"

The queen quickened her pace as she left the diner, ignoring the blonde's couldn't even look at her. She knows that if she did, the darkness quickly growing in her heart would cause her to lash out at the other woman. So, Regina disappeared in a puff of purple smoke and reformed back at the abandoned barn.

Regina was furious. However, her initial anger at the blonde was quickly turning into despair and the horrible feeling of being betrayed. Again. She looked at the spot where the portal had been only a short time earlier that day. Needing to be alone, Regina decided to stay where she was, knowing that if the blonde was foolish enough to look for her that she would first look at the mansion, then to the queen's crypt. This way, at least Regina would have enough time to calm down, lest she did something everyone would regret. And so, with her arms wrapped around herself, the former queen stared forlornly at the ground, lost in thought.

She didn't even notice the woman that lurked in the shadows.

The woman watched the queen, unsure if she should make herself known or if she should remain hidden. Though the queen did not seem to be a threat, the woman in the shadows could not be careless. She was at first frightened by the sudden appearance of the queen, but now she felt concern. It was obvious the brunette was saddened; greatly so, in fact. However, no matter how much she wanted to comfort the woman in front of her, experience had taught her that it was better if few knew of her existence. So, the woman in the shadows would wait until the brunette left. Then she would emerge and find herself a better hiding place. Perhaps somewhere cold and secluded in the forest...

Regina was brought out of her thoughts by the familiar sound of booted feet. She stood still, refusing to acknowledge the blonde that had entered the barn. Emma stood in the doorway, her earlier confidence when confronting Regina at the diner had seemed to vanish at the sight of the rigid form of the queen in front of her. Emma took a deep breath and proceeded to enter the barn.

"One step closer, Miss Swan, and I will throw you from this barn." Regina's attempts at calming her inner darkness were looking to be in vain. Her anger from earlier was rapidly coming back to its full strength.

"Regina, you have every right to do so. I screwed up, I know. I brought someone here who shouldn't exist anymore! But I couldn't let her die! I just..."

"NO!" Regina screamed at her, losing what little self control she had. "Don't you dare say you're sorry! Do you know how many "sorry's" I've heard from your damn mother?! Your apologies wont change anything, just as it didn't with her." Regina finally turned to look at Emma, her eyes blazing with purple fire, her magic just barely contained. "Once again, your family has ensured the destruction of any chance of happiness I might have had."

"Regina, please...", started the blonde but the queen wouldn't listen.

"No, you don't get to speak!." She was furious! But eh blonde was also quickly reaching her own limitations of self control.

"REGINA! Shut up for once and let me try to fix this!" Emma was sure Regina would throw her out on her ass right then and there, but, surprisingly, Regina didn't move. She didn't make a sound. Emma was sure if this was a good thing either, but she took the chance to quickly get out what she had to say before she was thrown. Again.

"I know how angry you are right now. I get it. You're hurt beyond belief and it was my fault. I hurt you when I'm supposed to be you're friend." Regina scoffed at this, but Emma continued on. "Yes, Regina, I am you're friend. But please understand that I had no way of knowing who she was! I didn't know I was bringing back Robin's supposedly long-dead wife! How could I know?! She never once told me her name!"

"Miss Swan, you meddled with time and space by..." But Regina was quickly interrupted.

"Emma! My fucking name is Emma, Regina!" yelled the blonde.

"You don't get the right!" yelled Regina.

They both stared at each other; breathless. The anger had started to fade from both of them to be replaced by sadness and guilt on both ends. It was Emma who broke the silence first.

"Regina. Please. I _care_ about you. You are my friend! You have to know, that after everything we've been through, after everything we've done, that I would never intentionally hurt you." Emma looked at Regina imploringly.

"Neither did your mother, at least in the beginning," came the quiet reply. Regina looked into Emma's eyes.

"I have done everything that I could to change. For once in a very long time, I felt as though things were finally good in my life. I got everyone's memories back! I defeated my sister using _light _magic! I had finally done something good; I made Henry proud of me. He loves me again and had complete faith in me. I thought I had something I had never really had: Family." Emma gave a small smile at Regina as she said this but Regina didn't notice. She kept speaking. " I had people in my corner, believing in me. I thought that I had a chance to love again. But then I guess I was only deluding myself." The brunette didn't realize it, but she now had tears streaming down her face. Emma's heart broke, realizing that she had caused this break down. It was the first time Emma had truly seen Regina's face so open. Her usual mask had broken, but Emma wished it were under different circumstances. The former queen continued.

"Maybe I've done to many wrong things in my life. Maybe it's too late. Maybe I am just a villain. And villains don't get happy endings." The brunette turned back away from the blonde and was silent for a few seconds. Finally, she spoke again.

"Emma."

The blonde's heart rose a little at the sound of her first name being spoken again by Regina, but quickly sank again at the queen's next words.

"I believe myself to have changed enough to not feel the need to feed into the darkness growing in my heart once more. Besides, my son would never forgive me if something happened to you by my hand. But know this," she turned to look back at the blonde, utter despair and grief visibly in the dark and expressive eyes, brimming with tears. "Should you ever come near my home, I will not hesitate to throw you across town. I don't want to see you again."

Emma looked at Regina, her eyes filling with tears as well. "Regina, don't do this. You still do have a family! Henry and I are still you're family! Don't do this." The blonde felt her heart breaking.

"Please."

Meanwhile, the woman in the shadows watched with great sorrow as the two woman in front of her fought back and forth. It was obvious to her that these two meant a great deal to one another, but that there was a bond of broken trust that must be repaired. The woman believed that the two in front of her didn't not fully realize just how much each meant to each other. The woman in the shadows believed that she and the brunette had a great deal in common and, though it seemed that the blonde understood her feelings towards the brunette to some extent, the woman knew that it would take something drastic to get the brunette to even acknowledge what she had right in front of her. So, the woman decided to take matters into her own hands to do one last deed before she left the world for good. She would help the two in front of her find their happy endings. Sticking to the shadows, the woman gave a flick of her wrist, aimed at the blonde.

"_Please."_

Regina couldn't look at the blonde any longer. She turned her back to Emma.

"Go away, Emma."

Suddenly, the temperature in the room dropped. It was if someone plunged both women into the Atlantic. Regina barely registered what was happening when she heard the blonde yell her name.

"REGINA!"

She turned to find Emma surrounded in what appeared to be snow. Emma looked at Regina, her fear evident on her face. Regina moved to grab Emma's hand as the whirlwind grew stronger.

"I got you, Emma!"

But as Regina was about to grab Emma's outstretched hand, the blonde vanished.

**A/N: **Chpt 3 will be up soon, I promise. And I'm sure you guessed who the "woman in shadow" is. Subtly isn't really my thing. R and R's please. Also, I apologize again for the ridiculous wait. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't even apologize for how late this is. Thank you to those who have followed and favorited this story. It truly means the world to me and again I can't apologize for how long you have had to wait for the update. I have got a better outline for the rest of the story, so hopefully, updates will be more frequent. **

* * *

Regina sank to the floor of the barn, unconcerned with the fact that her knees were now covered in dirt. The last swirling tendrils of the snow and ice that surrounded the sheriff just seconds before were slowly settling down towards the earth. The biting, freezing, cold that had enveloped the room disappeared to welcome in a rush of warmth from the early fall evening.

But the former queen noticed none of this. Instead, she was in shock. She could barely breathe. All she could do was to kneel in the dirt as the impact of what had just transpired coursed through her. She looked at her hands that previously had been outstretched, reaching for Emma. The shock and horror of what was happening to her had filled Emma's face with an emotion that Regina had rarely seen come across the blonde's face: fear. And it was that face that was scorched in Regina's mind as she sat there for who knows how long. It had to have been close to an hour since the savior had disappeared and still Regina did not move.

When she finally did move, her eyes glanced to where the last bits of snow had fallen and discovered a small crystal of ice, shaped like a swan. The queen just stared at the swan, unsure of what it meant. Should she pick it up? What if it was dangerous? She didn't feel any dark magic coming from it, but she was still unsure. But then another, more absurd thought came to her mind.

What if it was Emma?

But before Regina could make up her mind, the door to the barn started to open. Quickly, Regina stood and waved her hand over the swan, causing it to disappear into her pocket while simultaneously putting a preservation spell on it. No need for it to melt whilst in her pocket.

By that time the door had fully opened to reveal Charming, Hook, and Henry. Regina glared at them as the trio looked around, for Emma, Regina assumed. Her heart dropped when she imagined how Henry was going to take this. She shook inwardly at the thought that Henry would hate once more.

"Mom, where's Emma?"

This is it. This is what Regina had been dreading. The moment that Henry saw her once again as the villain and everyone turned against her. It wasn't enough that her second chance at love had to be taken away, no, now she would be blamed for this and once again, Henry would leave her.

And she just got him back.

"Mom…?" Henry's voiced his question again. Regina looked at the three of three of them and decided that she would just tell them the truth.

"Henry, your mother and I were having a heated discussion. About… certain recent events. We were just finishing our discussion when this cold started to fill the barn. My back was to Miss Swan at that point but when I turned around, I saw that she was surrounded by this swirling storm of ice and snow. I tried to grab her hand but she…disappeared."

Hook stormed up to Regina and glared at her. "And you're about to tell us that you had nothing NOTHING to do with the fact that the person who recently provided a setback in your love life , just disappeared while alone. With you. Your Majesty, do you really expect us to believe that you had nothing to do with this?" He brandished his hook threateningly. Charming then spoke up.

"Regina, I want to believe that you've changed, but this is my daughter we're talking about. This is looking really bad for you and I need you to be honest with me." He looked at her and noticed how dejected she looked. He wanted to chalk it up to being upset over Robin, but something told him that it wasn't just that. No, he realized that Regina was upset over Emma too.

"Regina…did you do this?" he asked the queen gently but firmly.

Regina held his gaze as she said, "No. I didn't. And I have no idea as to who or what did this." This last part she said to Henry, silently pleading him to believe her. Henry looked thoughtful for a minute before speaking up.

"I believe you, mom"

Regina stifled a sob as Henry ran to her and wrapped his arms around his mother. His head was already almost even with hers, so she just rested her head on his shoulder. She looked up to where David stood to see him nodding his head in agreement with Henry. Hook just glared resentfully at the prince.

"I don't know about you, mate, but I'm not about to believe the Evil Queen here when we know that revenge is just what she is good at. It seems as if I'm the only one to care about the fact that Emma went missing whilst in the presence of…."

Whatever Hook had been about to say was cut short by a swift and well deserved hit to the chest by magic from Regina. She still held Henry to her, but one arm was outstretched from her recent bout of magic.

"Do not presume to think that just because Miss Swan made the regrettably decision to lock lips with you that you are the only one to be concerned with her welfare, pirate!" Regina's outburst surprise both Charming and Henry, though if it did as when to Hook, he didn't say anything. Instead, he got back up and confronted a very pissed off Charming.

"Mate, do you really believe her?"

Charming glared at him and said. "Yes, I do. And I'd suggest leaving her before she attacks you again. We'll update you when we start looking for Emma."

Hook looked at the trio in the barn with anger and disgust. "You lot are unbelievable, you know that? I'll just find her on my own." And with that, he left the barn.

One he was gone, Charming looked back to Regina. "You really didn't have anything to do with this, right?"

"No, David. I swear. But I will find out who did this."

Charming nodded. "Alright. I'm going to head back to Snow to let her know. We'll start searching in the morning." And with that, he left.

Regina glanced at Henry to see that he had tears in his eyes. "Mom, what if we don't find her?"

"Well, these are the Charmings, Henry. Finding people is what they're good at." She groaned inwardly but kept her voice clear of sarcasm. "But I will find her, Henry. That I promise you."

Henry smiled a little at the last statement, but his mother didn't seem to notice. She was fidgeting with something in her pocket. "What's that mom?"

Regina glanced at Henry. "Oh nothing, dear." She retracted her hand from her pocket.

"Let's go home."

* * *

**Please review and I will answer any questions you have on the story. 3 WickedRegal **

**Also, I'm on Tumblr now and I'll post chapters there too! .com **


	4. Chapter 4

As Henry and Regina began their walk home, the hairs on the back of the former queen's head began to stand on end. She put her arm around Henry's shoulders protectively and brought him closer to her, her dark eyes scouring the dark land ahead of them. Henry looked up at his mother questioningly but didn't say anything, knowing that something was amiss from the hawk-like expression on her face. It was then that he began to feel it too, the slight chill to the air had taken a harder edge to it than it had been previously, and Henry had the distinct feeling one gets when they are being watched.

It was then that Henry spoke up. "Mom...?" he started but was cut short.

"Not now, Henry."

Some bushes rustled behind them, causing Henry to jump at the sound, but not Regina. No, she pushed Henry behind her as she spun around, hand aflame with a bright ball of fire. She thrust the fireball at he bushes, not even waiting to see if there was anyone there. Not after what had just happened with Em...Miss Swan.

Even in the middle of danger, Regina warred with herself.

Luckily, or not so luckily for them, there was a person in the bushes. She let out a shriek as the bushes caught on fire and both Henry and Regina saw a flash of blue and white before the women vanished in a flurry of snow. Regina scanned the area around them, ensuring that the threat was gone before turning back to Henry.

"Are you alright, dear?" she asked him, knowing that nothing got to him but she needed to ensure that he was stillwith her. She ut her hands on his cheeks, turning him this way and that to get a look at him. He grumbled in response.

"Yes, mom. I'm fine...just...okay, you can stop moving my head now!"

Regina, abashed, let go of his face and instead pulled him close. "Henry, I don't think it's a good idea for us to walk home. Are you okay if I teleported us back?" She glanced down at him, hoping he would agree with her request.

Henry's face brightened. "Yeah, mom! That would be so cool.! I haven't done that before I mean other than portal hopping but this would be way cooler..."

Before he could continue rambling further, Regina told him to hang on and in a flash of purple smoke, they were back at 108 Mifflin Street.

* * *

After Henry went to bed, highly optimistic that they would find Emma because "that's what this family does, we find each other" Regina made her way to her study and, more importantly, a class of cider. She had just finished pouring herself a glass from her decanter when the same sense of coldness settled around her, the same as the feeling she had out at the abandoned barn and when she was walking across the field with Henry. She raised the crystal glass to her lips to take a short sip before setting it down to and face her unwelcome guest.

The sight that met her was one that was unexpected. True, the woman before her was powerful yes, but she wasn't very threatening. Her blues eyes were wide in fear and her arms were wrapped around her in self-protection, a gesture that Regina was most familiar with. She was dressed in an ice-blue gown that flattered the woman's figure and her hair was drawn away from her face in a lose braid. But what was most unexpected about the woman was her face. It held an expression of both guilt and sorrow of both the past and the present. She knelt before Regina before she could even speak the woman began.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know that it was going to go out of control. I thought that if I tried to use my powers to help that I could control them. I was too afraid. I can't change it..."

Her voice was dejected and full of defeat. She gazed at Regina, pleading with her for forgiveness. And Regina had had enough of people asking for her forgiveness.

She waved her hand and quickly had the woman up off of the ground and tied up in a chair. The woman's already wide eyed grew even more so, fear taking over her completely. Regina put a protective shield around the woman so as to ensure that her power wouldn't attack her. She towered over the woman, her face an unforgiving mask of intolerance.

"Do stop quivering and get yourself under control. You come here asking for forgiveness from me? I take it that you are referring to the recent disappearance of our sheriff?" She sneered down at the woman. " I'd suggest that you start from the beginning and tell me who you are and what _exactly _happened."

The woman began to speak. "My name is Elsa. I'm the queen of Arendale...or I had been. I was released here from some sort of urn and when I came out of it, I saw purple smoke fill that barn and I hid. That's when you showed up." Regina blanched internally. _Had this woman seen me at my weakest? _Oblivious to Regina's discomfort, Elsa continued on. "Then, your blonde friend had shown up," Regina scoffed at the word friend. " and you too began to argue. You were talking about someone named Marian and Henry and family and you both looked so hurt. But I could see that you cared for each other to some degree..." It was here that Elsa paused, unsure if she should go on. Regina looked ready to murder her.

"Well, dear, I'd suggest you move along with this enchanting tale and _tell me where Emma is!" _

_"_She's in your pocket."

Regina looked at her in disbelief and almost laughed before she remembered; the frozen swan. She felt herself relax. Finally, this mess can be resolved. The town wouldn't even know that this had happened and the savior could go back to , whatever she was doing. And Regina could go back to her life. So long as she had Henry.

She pulled the swan out from her pocket when she noticed something she didn't before. The swan, though made of ice, was warm to the touch and it felt as though there was a steady rhythm pounding away at it. Like a heart beat.

She waved her had over the swan, willing her magic to transform it back into the Sheriff. But there, it remained in her palm. She tried again, and once more nothing happened. Regina looked to Elsa and released her from her bonds.

"Change her back."

Elsa waved her hands as well, hoping to have control over her powers once more, but still, nothing happened. She tried again with the same result. Regina rounded on her.

"Why the hell isn't she coming back?"

Elsa looked at her hands at a complete loss. "I don't know! This should have been easy enough, I was sure that I couldn't screw this up." She bit her bottom lip, wringing her hands together in a nervous fashion, anxiety apparent on her pale face.

Regina made to move her hands once more to try to bring the Sheriff back to her former self when, suddenly, her mind was assaulted with memories. She clutched the swan in her hand as she brought them up to her head. She grasped at her hair and swayed on her feet, dizzy from the disorienting images flashing through her head. Then as soon as they began, they stopped, leaving Regina filled with multiple emotions, some good, some bad, until all that was left was horror. Undeniabl horror. She looked up at Elsa, tears starting to form in her eyes once again that evening.

"I know why we can't change her back."

Elsa moved closer to the queen, hand out to steady her. "Regina, what is it?"

"I killed her."

* * *

A/N: This will follow season four a little but Captain Swan will not happen. Its Swan Queen, but slow burn. Also, look for another story I'm going to upload tomorrow for Halloween. Hint: We'll see a little hocus pocus go on in storybrooke even more than usual.

Thank you for reading and following this story, you guys. Please review and let me know if enjoyed the story so far.


End file.
